Pancakes By SSkid101
by sskid101
Summary: Sweetie Belle loves to cook, she is working on making her specialty, pancakes, without burning it, however, a little blood is spilled, and the story begins
1. Prologue how it began

It was another beautiful day in ponyville, the sun was shining as usual. Sweetie Belle was downstairs in the kitchen of

the carousel boutique cooking breakfast for rarity. She practiced all the time with her cooking and even took cooking classes

and finally got it right without burning the food, or the orange juice. "How is your breakfast Rarity?" Sweetie asked.

"Why, it's simply splendid darling!" Rarity said. "Though, I do recommend just a bit more flavour Sweetie." She added.

"Dont worry big sis,i'll keep practicing until I can be the best chef in equestria, maybe it will get me my cutie mark!" Sweetie Belle said.

Rarity was right Sweetie thought to herself, her food is good, but she couldnt make her best flavour. Later that day, Sweetie Belle

was in the kitchen making some pancakes for herself, when she accidentally cut her right hoof with the kitchen knife that was upside down from its

holder which was odd, knowing that no one else had been in the kitchen other than herself. She licked the wound to stop the bleeding,

when she had a taste of her own blood, it was delicious. Heart racing, Sweetie Belle let the blood flow out into the pancake mix then

cleaned her wound again, after a few minutes of baking, she took a bite. "Incredible!" Sweetie Bellowed. She ran into Rarity's room,

"RARITY!, RARITY! You gotta try this!"she started yelling. "Sweetie Belle, you know i'm in the middle of a big order dear, what is it?" Rarity replied,

astonished by how enthusiastic her sister was acting.

"You just gotta try this new recipe for my pancakes sis, pleaaaaaaaassssseeee" Sweetie begged. "Oh alright dearie i'll try your pancake"

Rarity took a bite of the pancake. "Why, its better than any pancake i've ever tasted dearie, what did you put in it?" She pleaded,

she just had to know what was in it. Sweetie Belle was going to tell her sister, but then she thought "What would she think of me if i told her

I put blood in the mix? She'd probably call me crazy and send me to an asylum". "Its a secret Rarity, a secret recipe of my own"

Sweetie Belle told her sister, then ran off. "Oh what am I going to do with that little filly" Rarity sighed, then went back to work.

Sweetie wanted to make more of her "Special" pancakes, but she didn't want to harm herself she had to find a way to make her pancakes

and she wanted it now, then she thought of the knife she had cut herself with. "No" she said to herself "I couldnt do that to anypony."

She whined, but quickly got over it and said "I must do it, I want to make my pancakes again." Later at night, nopony was out, except one

it seemed, the pony went all over ponyville in search of the perfect place to make a secret hideout to begin her work, she found a perfect spot

near Sweet Apple Acres at the old orchard nopony ever went to since the fruit bats took over that area, she found a hole near one of the trees.

Sweetie Belle went down the hole, and found a small room, there was two torture tables and over to the side was a large toolbox,

inside, Sweetie found dozens of scalpels, bone saws, and other sharp tools, on the other side of the room was a large sharpener, probably

to make the tools sharp, she thought. Time to get to work.

The next morning, Sweetie Belle trotted around ponyville, looking for her first victim, she also brought a few pancakes to lure them into her trap.

She saw just over at a little playground, a filly almost around her age, she had a bright green mane, with a grey coat, her cutie mark was a bunch of screws.

She went up to the little filly with a "Hello!" The filly stared at her "Hi.." she said weakly "My name is Sweetie Belle, Who are you?" Sweetie asked.

"M-my name is screwtop, sorry, i'm just a litte shy around new ponies." "It's alright" sweetie said. "Hey! are you hungry?" she asked.

Screwtop gave a small nod "A little". Sweetie Belle smiled and handed her a pancake "Try this, I made it myself" Sweetie said.

The filly took a bite, her eyes went wide and she said "This is incredible! is it alright if i have more?"

"Sure thing! actually, you should come to my kitchen, if you want, I can teach you the recipe" Sweetie said.

The filly couldnt help but smile "I'd love to!" she said. "Awesome! follow me" Sweetie said.

The two fillies went to the abandoned part of the apple orchard, suddenly, Screwtop fell to the ground.

What the filly didn't know, Sweetie Belle put sleeping powder in those batch of pancakes. Sweetie Belle brough the filly into her secret lair, which she spent

all night remodeling to look just perfect, set the filly onto the torture table, and waited.

A few hours later, Screwtop awoke in a dark room she tried to move but she found that she couldnt move her arms or legs for it was tied against something

"H-h-hello?" she whined. She realized she was laying at an angle that was almost vertical,

Sweetie Belle lit a bunch of candles she brough into the room and laughed a way that was so chilling, it would turn your blood to ice.

"Hi there screwtop, its about time you woke up, I was waiting forever" she said. "Whats going on?!" screwtop cried.

"You see screwtop, my pancakes need a special ingredient, and I needed your to help me get it" Sweetie Replied

"How can I help you get your ingredient if i'm tied up?" she said, terrified.

"You just need to stay still for the job" Sweetie said, then went to her toolbox and took a scalpel.

"What are you doing!" screwtop screamed in shock as Sweetie Belle began to slice her Hoof in many places, allowing blood to flow freely.

Sweetie belle brought a bucket just below her hoof so all the blood would spill inside.

Screwtop cried and pleaded "Please stop please" she cried. "I think I wont stop, I want every drop of blood from your body, why do you think my pancakes I gave you were so good?

Because I filled the mix with blood, I dont know why, but our blood tastes incredible, and I want all of it to make my cooking even better.

"of course I dont want to make this quick, so i'll just do other things to you to pass the time" Sweetie said.

She grabbed her scalpel again and decided to cut off her cutie marks as a memo to remember her first victim.

Screwtop screamed in horror at what her new friend was doing "PLEASE, NOT MY CUTIE MARK! PLEASE!"

Sweetie Belle loved hearing her screaming, it filled her with a new feeling that she couldn't quite understand, but she didnt care about that.

She didnt have any other ideas, so she decided to end it, she sliced open her stomach in the traditional surgical style, she cut two

vertical lines, with one horizontal line at each end. Screwtop was screaming even more and then vomited all over herself "Please..dont kill me"

Sweetie Belle remove the liver, then the kidneys, the intestines, then the lungs, but held out on the heart, she looked over at

screwtop and decided a final chat. "Well, I think i got everything I needed, the only thing i'll regret since you were my first, is that we didnt get to play long enough"

Sweetie only had the filly for almost 10 to 15 minutes. After that, Sweetie Belle removed Screwtop's heart, with her last seconds, she briefly heard Sweetie Belle say

"Goodbye friend, i'll miss ya." Then screwtop was gone, Sweetie Belle felt intense satisfaction, but a little fear, she single hoofed murdered a pony, a filly at that.

Sweetie thought to herself "i'm gonna need more practice if I wanna keep this up" then she put the organs in a bucket, and since she didnt need them, she put them and the body of the filly into a large cooler in the back of the room and will deal with it later,

She had Pancakes to make. Later in ponyville, she sold all of her pancakes in record time, and decided to save the last one for pinkie pie, since she really liked sweet and delicious food, she walked up to sugarcube corner, and heard talking inside, she decided to

look through the window on the side, in the building, Sweetie Belle saw Pinkie pie, and another mare talking, Pinkie gave the mare a cupcake, after a bite, that pony fell to the ground asleep, Sweetie walked in.

Pinkie looked at her in shock, not expecting anypony to come inside "I can explain Sweetie Belle, hehe, its just a game"

"You killed the ponies Pinkie?" Sweetie asked. Pinkie blushed "Please dont tell anypony, I promise to give you our cakes for free!" she said. Pinkie didn't want to kill Sweetie Belle, for she was a very innocent pony, or at least, she thought she was.

"Theres no need to pinkie, i've killed a pony just earlier, handing Pinkie the last pancake she made. Pinkie looked surprised, then took a bite, "This is fantasterriffic! whats in it?" she asked

"Just the regular pancake mix, but I mixed the blood of the pony I killed into it" she said, "I still have her body and organs in a cooler, I just dont know what to do with it" she sighed

"I have an idea!" Pinkie hopped in exitement. "How about you take your victims, and do what you do, then i'll come over and take what you dont need, is that a deal?"

Pinkie said. "I love that idea Pinkie" Replied Sweetie. "Then we have no time to lose, lets get baking!" Pinkie said.


	2. Chapter 1 : A Cracked Diamond

Sweetie Belle checked the morning paper, to find a filly named Screwtop, had not returned home yesterday. She couldn't help but grin at this. "Oh my, Sweetie have you read the paper yet? It's just dreadful" Rarity said, entering the room. "Yeah sis, it sounds terrible" Sweetie Belle lied. "Anyway, i'm off to school Rarity, bye!" Sweetie Belle ran out the door before Rarity could say anything. "Well she's in a hurry, I wonder what she's up to." Rarity thought, then went back to making dresses.

As Sweetie Belle made her way up to school, she met up with Pinkie Pie, who happened to be standing outside of sugarcube corner. "Oh, hi Pinkie Pie!" Sweetie said. "Hi Sweetie Belle, how are you doing?" Pinkie asked. "I'm doing incredible, have you read the paper yet?" Sweetie Belle replied. "Oh yeah! Great job Sweetie Belle! I'm so proud of you, was it also your first?" Pinkie asked. "Yeah.. to be honest, it was kinda scary Pinkie, I cant believe I actually killed a little filly, just like that" Sweetie said and lowered her head. "Aww dont worry Sweetie Belle, I sorta felt that way when I killed my first pony too, but you will get used to it" Pinkie said to cheer her up. "You know what? You're right Pinkie, and i'm gonna find a new victim today" Sweetie said, standing tall. "That's the spirit!" Pinkie cheered, then Sweetie Belle Trotted off on the way to school.

Sweetie Belle trotted as fast as she could to school, but as she walked through the door, she was greeted with a familiar unpleasant voice. "Well well well, if it isnt blank flank" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon snickered. "What do you want now Diamond Tiara" Sweetie stared in anger at her. "Oh nothing, oh wait, did you hear about the papers?" Diamond asked, "Y-yeah, why?" Sweetie Belle questioned, even though she knew she caused the disappearance of Screwtop. "Better be careful little blank flank, hope you dont end up missing like that sad low-life filly" Diamond tiara warned sarcastically and Silver Spoon snickered. This did make Sweetie Belle really angry, she wanted to hit Diamond Tiara right in the face, however, Applebloom and Scootaloo walked right in front of Sweetie Belle. "Y'all best get outta here before we get Miss Cheerilee" Applebloom said. Diamond Tiara Growled at hearing this "Fine" she said, "but dont expect me to get back at you later" she warned, then trotted away. "You alright Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked. "I'm fine" She mumbled. "What on earth did she say to you Sweetie Belle? Ah'v never seen you like this before" Applebloom started questioning her friend. "It's nothing guys, Applebloom, i'll tell you at recess" Sweetie said. "Alrighty then" Applebloom replied.

The school bell rang after class. "Recess time!" Miss Cheerilee said, Applebloom walked out the door after Sweetie Belle, who was headed to a tree near the corner of the playground where nopony went. "Alright Sweetie Belle what's going on with ya?" Applebloom asked.

"It was was Diamond Tiara said about the newspapers, she wanted me to go missing like the filly did" She answered, "But here's the truth Applebloom, and please don't tell anypony what i'm about to tell you" she pleaded. "You have my word Sweetie Belle" Applebloom said "Pinkie Promise" they giggled. "That filly on the papers, Screwtop, I killed her applebloom, I killed her and baked her into pancakes" Sweetie Belle lowered her head. "Woah, that's incredible Sweetie Belle! I didnt know you had it in ya" Applebloom said. "Y-you're not mad?" Sweetie asked, eyes tearing up a little. "Of course I aint mad at you, didnt Miss Pinkie Pie tell you? I work with her on making her pastries, ya know? Killing ponies and baking them into cupcakes?" Applebloom comforted her friend. "Woah really?" Sweetie Belle looked at Applebloom, actually not knowing this information. "Yup" she answered. "Say, hows about I join you and we can make pancakes together?" Applebloom said as an idea. "I'd love to! It's always nice to have some company". "Alrighty then, i'll ask Miss Pinkie Pie if that's alright and we can pick a pony today" Applebloom said. "No worries Applebloom, I got a certain somepony in mind to play with us" she smiled, Applebloom smiled back. "Now lets finish up class and go meet Pinkie Pie" Sweetie motioned to leave. "Right" Applebloom followed after after Sweetie Belle, smiling even more knowing that one of her closest friends makes pastries just like she does, and in the same way.

Sweetie Belle was walking down a path until she saw Diamond Tiara alone by a tree reading a fashion magazine. Sweetie Belle brewed a clever idea that instead of putting Diamond to sleep, she would trick her instead, besides, it was difficult carrying a filly, let alone a mare or stallion all the way to her hideout to play. She hardly got Screwtop to the secret hideout without getting caught, but she was lucky. Sweetie Belle walked up to Diamond Tiara and she looked up, making a frown. "What do you want now blank flank?" She said, angrily. "Diamond Tiara, I need your help doing something really important" Sweetie said. "And what is that?" Diamond Tiara said, annoyed. "I want you to help me pull a real prank on Scootaloo and Applebloom in a new hideout they made without me, I think they dont like me anymore and I was hoping you would want to do something really mean to them together" Sweetie said convincingly. Diamond Tiara churned up her snout and looked suspiciously at Sweetie Belle. "Why should I believe you blank flank?" She started to question Sweetie. "Well I know you hate Applebloom and Scootaloo for fact, and you dont like me either, but knowing you, I know you would do such a thing like I just said" Sweetie said. Sweetie Belle was right Diamond Tiara thought she did hate the three fillies, and she would do many mean things to them, besides, she vowed to make them pay earlier. "Fine, i'll help you, but this will not make us friends" Diamond finally said. "Good, follow me and i'll show you the hideout" Sweetie said, and the two fillies walked off.

"Alright blank flank, now where is this hideout" Diamond Tiara was eager to do some bad deeds. "Just a little further Diamond Tiara, dont get your tail in a twist" Sweetie Belle said, annoyed at her. After a few more yards, Sweetie Belle finally said "Alright we're here". Diamond Tiara looked around then stared at Sweetie Belle questioningly "Where? I dont see a hideout" she said. "Its right down there, just look and you will see them" she pointed to a hole in the ground with a hidden door. Diamond Tiara peered down the hole, but did not see anything "I dont

see anypony down Ther-" WHAM! Sweetie Belle struck Diamond Tiara in the back of the head, making her fall down the hole, then sweetie went down after her to begin her work.

After a few hours, Diamond Tiara finally wakes up, peering around a dark room, she tries to move, but is restricted due to something holding her against some sort of stone cold table that was almost vertical really tight. "W-where am I? Diamond said out loud, her head still throbbing upon the impact on her head. Sweetie Belle walked into her line of view, "Wakie wakie Diamond Tiara, it's time to play" she gave a crazed smile that completely terrified Diamond Tiara. Her pupils contracted, and her smile was so big, it looked as if it resembled Pinkie Pie's own smile if it was the happiest day of her life. "Sweetie Belle?! What is happening? Why am I tied up?" Diamond Tiara started to panic a little. "Sorry Diamond Tiara, I guess we weren't going to do a prank on the girls after all" she started to snicker. "Say Diamond, do you happen to remember the paper this morning?" She asked, "Y-yes, why?" She trembled. "I'm the one who did it, that missing pony? I killed her and cooked her up into sweet sweet pancakes, ever noticed my cooking got better?" She smiled at Diamond Tiara and added "You are going to have a rich flavour when i'm done with you" she laughed maniacally. "Wait...What?!" Diamond Tiara started to struggle against her bonds, but it was useless, she was tied down too tight. "Please dont kill me, i'll give you anything!" She tried to plead to the white unicorn filly, but she only laughed at her pathetic attempts to trick her. "You arent going anywhere Diamond Tiara, you know why?" She stood for a moment as if she was waiting for a response. "It's because you went too far this morning during class, telling me that I should disappear like that little filly? I was the one who made her disappear when I killed her, and I will look forward to making you join her" Sweetie Belle made that terrifying look again, and Diamond Tiara started to cry.

Applebloom enters the lair and sees a crying Diamond Tiara and a very happy Sweetie Belle. "Did ah miss something girls?" Then both Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara looked at Applebloom, at first, Diamond felt relieved, but then Applebloom said "So it's Diamond Tiara we get to kill huh?" Upon hearing this, Diamond Tiara whimpered. "Applebloom?! You're part of this too?!" The little yellow filly couldn't help but smile. " I sure am" she said. "Great timing Applebloom, I was about to start, what did Pinkie Pie say about you joining?" Sweetie Belle asked. "She said it was a great idea and said I can join with you" Applebloom replied. "Oh and Miss Pinkie Pie let me take some adrenaline in case our victims are falling asleep while we play" she added. "Perfect, that means she gets to see all of it" Sweetie said with a smirk. "Want to start with the cutie marks and go from there Applebloom?" She asked. "Sure, why not, we can always use them to make memos or clothing" Applebloom answered. "NO PLEASE,!" Diamond Tiara screamed as loud as she could, but her captors only laughed. "Nopony will hear you, we are in the abandoned orchard and nopony comes here" Sweetie Belle said.

Sweetie Belle went to the left side of Diamond Tiara's flank, while Applebloom went to the right, Scalpels in hoof, and slowly, at the same time, they carved neat circles around her tiara shaped cutie mark, and with a skinning knife, cut it off. Diamond Tiara was screaming in agony as she watched her own flesh being removed from her, but this only pleased the two fillies. "I got an idea Sweetie Belle, lets take her mane and tail and we should make something incredible"

Applebloom suggested. "Great idea Applebloom" Sweetie replied. Applebloom grabbed Diamond Tiara by her mane and gave her a terrifying look, which only made Diamond Tiara whimper even more. "You wont be needing this anymore Diamond Tiara" she said. And sliced off her mane, then her tail, Diamond Tiara already this far was sobbing uncontrollably. "Hey Sweetie Belle, have you ever felt an eyeball before?" Applebloom asked. "Not yet, I never did much to my first victim, Diamond Tiara here is my second victim ever" Sweetie Belle replied. "Here, i'll let you try it" Applebloom grabs her scalpel and a spoon like tool, she sticks the spoon into Diamond Tiaras eye socket, and the eyeball popped out, after that, Applebloom cut the optical nerve, separating the eye from Diamond's head and gave it to Sweetie Belle. "It feels all wet and squishy and gooey, thats gross" she said with a laugh. Diamond Tiara was falling of consciousness at this point. "Uh oh, she's falling asleep, i'll go get the adrenaline shot ready" Applebloom said. She grabbed the needle, and jabbed it into Diamond Tiara's chest. Within seconds, Diamond Tiara's eyes burst open and she gave a gasp. "What did you do to me?!" She said. "Oh nothing special, we just gave you some adrenaline so you stay awake, we dont wanna lose you just yet" said Applebloom. Sweetie Belle was in the corner of the room putting a liquid in a container and boiling it in a cooker. "Hey Sweetie Belle, whats that?" She asked, and Diamond Tiara also looked over. "It's olive oil, I brought it with me from Rarity's Boutique, I have a great idea". After a few short minutes, Sweetie Belle comes over to Diamond Tiara with boiling and bubbly hot olive oil, and very slowly, started dripping it over areas of Diamond's body. The heat was too intense for her, and she made deafening screams as the hot liquid burned her body. After she had a little bit of the oil left, she splashed it all over Diamond Tiara's face, making her scream in so much pain, she couldn't take it anymore. Then Sweetie Belle walks up to Diamond's body, staring, Diamond Tiara looked at her, and made out a soft "Please...dont...kill..me" however, Sweetie Belle started punching Diamond Tiara with her hooves until a few bruises formed, and said "It's too late for apologies, you know what you did, and now you're gonna pay and so will Silver Spoon in due time" and she backed up to see what she had done so far. Diamond Tiara looked terrible, almost unrecognizable. Her cuties marks were gone, her mane and tail were gone, she had only one eye left, and she was covered in burns and bruises, it was quite a scary sight.

All of a sudden, Diamond Tiara starts screaming "YOU BASTARDS, I HOPE YOU BOTH BURN IN HELL!" She mostly said it because of the sorrow she felt knowing that her best friend, Silver Spoon was going to be next. This took Sweetie Belle and Applebloom by surprise, having never heard Diamond Tiara ever use such language, and they gasped. "What a potty mouth" Applebloom said. "How about we cut out her tongue, that should teach her a lesson for saying all those nasty words" she suggested. Not waiting for a response from Sweetie Belle, Applebloom already grabbed the scalpel, pulled out Diamond Tiara's tongue, and sliced it off. She screamed in pure terror, and now she cant say anything. "That was really rude Diamond Tiara, you should be ashamed, swearing is never an answer to making friends" Sweetie Belle and Applebloom started laughing. Applebloom once more walks up to Diamond Tiara and sliced off her left ear. Not being able to speak, she only screamed while blood gushed out of her mouth, then she started fading. "Again?" Sweetie Belle said, unsurprised, and grabbed another adrenaline shot and jabbed it into Diamond Tiara, her one eye eye bursting open again. "Well, It's time for the final round Diamond Tiara, it was so fun playing with you for the first time" Sweetie Belle said. She grabs the scalpel, making the traditional surgical cut one vertical line down the middle of her chest and two horizontal incisions above and below the vertical line into a pair of double-doors. Diamond Tiara couldnt help but empty the contents of her stomach, she was going to do it again until her stomach was removed, only able to cough up blood instead. Next was the liver, the lungs, pancreas, kidneys, and intestines. All that was left was Diamond Tiara's heart, However, Sweetie Belle did not want to take her heart, she slowly placed her hoof against it. The last words Diamond heard were "Goodbye you brat" and Sweetie Belle crushed her heart, sending blood all over her body. Sweetie stares at the gruesome corpse of Diamond Tiara, blood splattered everywhere, she quickly grabbed a pail and got every last drop of blood in Diamond's body and looked to Applebloom. "That's everything we need, lets cut up the body and sneak it over to Pinkie Pie" she said. "Alrighty then, and great job Sweetie Belle, you took that really well" Applebloom applauded Sweetie Belle, who only blushed. "Aww thanks Applebloom, that means alot to me." Then both fillies headed towards sugarcube corner later at night. "Great to hear how well you're already doing Sweetie Belle!" Pinkie cheered. Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Pinkie Pie, were in Pinkie's bedroom. "It's only a matter of time before I get Silver Spoon next" Sweetie Belle said. "We still have a long way to go"


	3. Chapter 2 : SweetieSpoon Murderers

Every day, Rarity and Sweetie Belle always checked the papers, as every day, more and more ponies disappeared, Rarity started freaking out, and Sweetie Belle tried to calm her, even though Sweetie Belle knew still that she was the killer of the dead ponies. After Rarity calmed down enough, Sweetie Belle brought her to her bed and hugged her for a nap. "I'll be going to Pinkie Pie if you need me Rarity, dont worry, I know she can protect me" Sweetie said. "It's alright dear, just dont be gone all day" Rarity replied. Sweetie Belle nodded and trotted out the door. Down a sugarcube corner, Pinkie Pie and Applebloom were discussing something. Sweetie Belle came in and asked what they were up to. "We were thinking of ideas to make your hideout more easy to access, we were just waiting for you to come so we can look around" Pinkie said. "Well it would be nice to get in without a problem for us, lets go find a perfect spot" Sweetie said.

The three ponies went to sweet apple acres , in the abandoned orchard. They had all the supplies they needed, and looked around. After a few minutes, Applebloom spotted a little cave, and said "We can dig a hole here and work it to your underground hideout" she suggested. "That would be perfect!" Sweetie Belle said. "Good thing I brought some Picks and Shovels" Pinkie added, and they giggled. "Alright girls, there's no time to lose" Sweetie chanted, and all three went to work. After two days of hard work, they managed to dig a hole in the cave, not only allowing easier access to the little dungeon, but also making it more hidden, and a wooden door was also placed to keep anypony out in case it is spotted. "Great job girls!" Pinkie said in exhaustion, tired from all that work, but gained all her energy back after devouring a whole bucket of candy. " I couldn't have done it without you girls" Sweetie said, drinking a cup of water. " Hey Pinkie Pie" Sweetie called. "Whats up Sweetie Belle?" She asked. " Applebloom told me you like to make clothes out of the cutie marks, right?" Sweetie said. "Yup! That sure is correct!" Pinkie said happily. "Is it alright if I can borrow some cutie marks to make something of my own?" She asked. "Sure thing!" Pinkie said, passing her a bag full of cutie marks. "Thanks Pinkie" Sweetie said. "No problem! Anything to help" she that night, Sweetie Belle was in Rarity's work room sewing up a new Crusaders cape, and a little chestplate like Princess Luna's. The next morning, she brought it to her secret hideout, then went to discuss who was "next" to bake.

"I think it's Silver Spoon's turn now" Sweetie said, Pinkie and Applebloom agreed. As the trio walked down the pathway that was to Silver Spoon's house, Sweetie Belle noticed that Silver Spoon was on the school playground, crying and alone. They walked up to her and said "Hey Silver Spoon whats wrong?" "Its Diamond Tiara" she sniffled, wiping her eyes "She never came home and I haven't seen her for two days" she finished, sobbing. "Its alright Silver Spoon" Sweetie Belle comforted her "How about the four of us go to my secret hideout and eat some of my famous pancakes?" She suggested. Silver Spoon sniffled, but let out a little "okay."

The four ponies trotted over to the abandoned orchard in Sweet apple acres and laid down near the cave. Sweetie Belle distributed four pancakes, making sure Silver Spoon had the one with sleeping powder. Everypony enjoyed the pancakes. Silver Spoon started to feel a little dizzy and light-headed, then she fell to the ground, and had fallen asleep. Later that evening, Silver Spoon awakens to see a cold and damp room, she can't move, so she tries to call out for somepony. "H-hello? Sweetie Belle?" She asked out loud, but received no answer. The little white unicorn, along with Applebloom and Pinkie Pie, reveal themselves, creating a little fright for Silver Spoon. "Sweetie Belle? Whats going on? Why am I tied up?" She asked. But then her eyes widen, as she sees the clothing Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are wearing, Applebloom has a new bow on her head made of cutie marks, along with an apron, also made of cutie marks. Sweetie Belle was wearing what looked like a cutie mark crusaders cape, but made of cutie marks, and the chestplate was made of cutie marks, but only one of them caught her eyes. "Is that?.. Is-it cant be." She mumbled, not believing what she is seeing. On the chestplate of Sweetie Belle, right in the middle, is a heart, is Diamond Tiara's Cutie marks. Silver Spoon gasped, then started sobbing. "Aww dont cry" Pinkie Pie said. "You can join her too, you both can always be together" she added with a wide smile. "Why are you doing this?" Silver Spoon asked in fear. But she didnt get an answer, instead, she got "Well Silver Spoon, have some of Diamond Tiara since you're here" And forced bits of the meat of Diamond Tiara in her mouth, and held her jaw shut. "I wont let go unless you chew and swallow it" Sweetie said, a smile unlike any other smile Silver Spoon had ever seen on even a filly. Sweetie Belle was about to cut off Silver Spoons Cutie marks, of obviously a silver spoon, until she had this weird feeling. All of a sudden, even surprising Pinkie Pie and Applebloom, Sweetie Belle Leaped up at Silver Spoon and kissed her, on the lips. Silver Spoon was frenzied at what just happened. Why did Sweetie Belle kiss Silver Spoon? Then She backed up, her eyes wide, jaw dropped. "Why did I...why do I feel…." She mumbled, even surprised at herself on what she done. Silver Spoon had this weird feeling too, very strong, as if Sweetie Belle was meant for her in some way, then an idea clicked. "W-wait…" Silver Spoon said. all three ponies looked at her acknowledging that she is now speaking. "What if.. What if I joined you? Sweetie Belle, I dont know why, but I feel as if I love you and I want us to be together" she said, and now Everypony dropped their jaw, especially Sweetie Belle, to even think Silver Spoon would say that, but this feeling aroused in her too. "F-f-fine you can join us" then Pinkie and Applebloom looked at Sweetie Belle, confused by her decision.

Sweetie Belle unties Silver Spoon, letting her down gently, then they both kissed again, this time much longer. Pinkie looked at them and put two and two together "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" She exclaimed "I think Sweetie Belle just found her fillyfriend!" She jumped in pure excitement, and they all looked at Pinkie, then Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon met eyes. "I think she's right, they both said at the same exact time" then both dropped, laughing too. Applebloom still stared in confusion, then said "Ew" then laughed along with them.

In ponyville, everypony congratulated the two fillies, happy that they "found eachother" then after the party, Sweetie Belle noticed that Scootaloo had been following them all day, very suspicious about what's going on, Sweetie Belle came to the conclusion that somepony still has to disappear. The next day, Silver Spoon was officially part of the baking crew, then Sweetie Belle was talking to the group "I have a bad feeling about Scootaloo" She said. "She had been following us around a lot since Silver Spoon and I became an item, I fear she will follow us to the hideout and discover what we do, I think it's time to take her out" she said, and everypony nodded. As sad as it is, Scootaloo would eventually figure out the truth behind the disappearances and possibly tell the guards. Later that afternoon, Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon went looking for her, and found she was practicing stunts on her scooter, however, when she saw them, she tried to fake a smile. "Hey guys, what's up" She said. "Scootaloo, I know you're disappointed about me and Silver Spoon coming together, but we need your help. Sweetie Belle said. "With what?" Scootaloo said. "We think we found Rainbow Dash but she looks stuck and we cant get to her, she sent us to get you to help", she said she knows you're tough" Sweetie Belle lied. "She really said that?! Wow!" She exclaimed, i'm so happy to hear that Rainbow Dash actually needs help and she wants me! This was so exciting for Scootaloo, but little did she know, she was falling in a trap. They went to the old apple orchard and Sweetie Belle pointed to a cave, "She's trapped in that cave, we think she's at the end, but she's trapped under large boulders, think you can help?" Sweetie Belle said. "Sure thing!" Scootaloo said, she didn't believe it, they found Rainbow dash, the pony who had been missing for a month, and she'd get to save her. However, when Scootaloo entered the cave, a large blunt object hit Scootaloo in the back of the head. It was Pinkie Pie, the pink party pony had a large wooden plank, and hit Scootaloo with it. "Great job Pinkie" Sweetie Belle said. "Dont mention it" she smiled.

Scootaloo wakes up in the cold and damp dungeon. She tries to move her body, but is restricted due to the straps that held her in place. "Whats going on here! Where am I?" She yelled. The four ponies appear, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Pinkie Pie, and Silver Spoon, and they stare at her. "Good afternoon Scoots!" Pinkie said happily. "What am I doing here and why am I tied up? And where is Rainbow Dash?" She questioned the ponies. "Oh,

dashie? Luckily I brought her along just for the occasion, she pulls out a Mannequin, but its not the same kind, Rainbow dash covers the large body, and she is covered in dried blood, her cutie marks were gone, her eyes were missing, and she was full of stitches. Scootaloo gasped and started crying at this sight, Rainbow Dash, the only pony Scootaloo based her life on, the pony she cared about so much, was dead and sewed into a mannequin,it was a disgusting sight. "Why! Why did you do this to her?! To everypony else?!" She screamed, but now they started to feel annoyed at her shouting. "She has no cutie marks girls, what are we going to do about that?" Silver Spoon said. "Then we'll improvise, pretend she has cutie marks anyway and just cut off the skin" Sweetie Belle said with a crazed smile. She grabs the scalpel and the tip of the blade pierces through Scootaloo's skin, the burning sensation was very painful, but Scootaloo tried her hardest to stay tough, though she couldnt help but cry a little. Next were her wings, Silver Spoon holds one wing, and Sweetie Belle chopped it off, Sweetie Held the other wing, and Applebloom chopped it off as well. This made Scootaloo scream and cry, her beloved wings were taken away from her. "I'm surprised Scootaloo, you are much tougher than Rainbow Dash was when I took it away from her" Pinkie said. "Oh! I got a great idea, lets have you eat some of the leftovers I have of her!" And out of suddenly nowhere, Pinkie pulls out a container, holding bits of meat from Rainbow Dash's dead body, and forced all of it into her mouth, holding her jaw. "If you're so tough, lets see how you can handle eating your beloved Rainbow Dash, now chew and swallow and this will be easy for all of us" Pinkie ordered. Scootaloo did not want to eat the dead meat of Rainbow Dash, but all of the emotional pain and mental torture was too much for even a filly of her age, so she very regrettingly chewed on the meat, then swallowed. The four ponies cheered for Scootaloo, but then stopped after she attempted to pass out. Pinkie grabbed the adrenaline shot and put it in Scootaloo's chest, her eyes bursting open, however, very unexpectedly, her left eye popped out of her head, everyone stared at her, then started cackling, then Silver Spoon grabbed the scalpel and cut off the optical nerve connecting the eye to Scootaloo's brain, then started playing with it as if it were a ball of yarn. Applebloom grabbed a pair of pliers and pulled each tooth out of Scootaloo's mouth, then chucked it at her as hard as she could, leaving scrapes and cuts all over her body, then blood filled her mouth and she started choking. "Well i guess its time to end it girls, it was great knowing you Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle said, Then she did the traditional surgical cut on Scootaloo's belly opening up the skin, then pulled out all the organs. Before removing the heart, the last words Scootaloo would ever hear were "Goodbye Scootaloo, we all love you as our best friend" Sweetie said. Then Scootaloo was gone. The next morning the four ponies went to sugarcube corner to greet Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack, with a platter full of fresh baked pancakes, "These are very delicious Sweetie Belle" Twilight said. "What did you put in it?"

"It's a " **secret"** ingredient Twilight" Rarity said. "I just cant wait to be a famous chef all over equestria, and Pinkie and my friends will be by my side!" Sweetie said, smiling, they smiled back.

"I really cant wait" She thought to herself.


	4. chapter 3 : An Unusual Visitor

Ponyville, was quiet. Nopony was outside anymore ever since the disappearances increased dramatically. Even the school was closed down for fear of the little fillies disappearing as well. Sweetie Belle from then on completely ignored Rarity and always left early in the morning with a note that she was going to Pinkie Pie over at sugarcube corner. Rarity felt uneasy every morning that Sweetie Belle would just leave only to see Pinkie, which wouldn't be quite suspicious, knowing that Pinkie Pie is also her friend, but something definitely smells fishy around here. Rarity turns her head and watches Opal eating sardines, "Very fishy indeed" she said.

"But nopony is out Pinkie, how are we gonna bake today?" Sweetie asked Pinkie Pie. "Shes right Pinkie, how will we do it?" Silver Spoon and Applebloom said together practically in harmony. "Welllll" she started. "you girls do have a point, but i'm sure we can do something about it!" Pinkie replied, already brewing a perfect idea. "How about we throw a HUUUUUUGGGEE party, everypony will come, and I'm definitely sure they will come since it will be a large crowd, doubting a killer would even try to attempt an attack right?" Pinkie said all together, catching a large breath.

"That sounds like the most incredible idea yet Pinkie Pie, you have definitely outdone yourself this time" Sweetie Belle chanted, then hugged Silver Spoon, who kissed her on the cheek, they couldn't help but blush. Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon had been dating for about a week, and they love to be together. Applebloom gagged a little "Lets just work on the invitations, and you two should get a room" she said, and they giggled.

That same afternoon, everypony got the invitation, and decided to come because they actually did believe they would be safe in a crowd of ponies because they thought they weren't going to disappear as long as somepony was in their line of sight. Everyone was having incredible fun, when they arrived, they saw the group of bakers, a billion sets of decorations, loud party music, and sooo many pastries and candies. "LETS GET THIS PAAARTY STARTED!" Pinkie and the bakers cheered, Pinkie firing her party cannon. Everypony was dancing, finally enjoying themselves and taking their minds of the disappearances and terror. They all got to speak with Pinkie Pie and thank her for easing all the worries, Pinkie always smiled back at them. Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon were dancing on the dance floor, blushing because neither of them had actually danced before. Applebloom was on watch for a good pony for their "fun". Sweetie went to get some punch, when she saw a rather peculiar mare in a corner drinking some punch, but something seemed different about her. She had no cutie marks, and it seemed like she had no pupils either. Sweetie Belle remembered reading one of Twilight Sparkle's books titled "Transformation spells", was this pony under a transformation spell? And what creature is she really? She had to know, and there was only one way.

Sweetie Belle grouped up with Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, and Silver Spoon for a small meeting where nopony could hear them. "I think I found somepony really interesting for our fun girls" Sweetie Belle said, the little white unicorn still thinking about the appearance of that mare. "If you think she's that special Sweetie Belle, then lets meet her!" Pinkie said with her usual cheering voice. The four looked around for the mare, finding her nowhere in ponyville, until Sweetie Belle notices the mare sitting in front of a scarecrow on top of the hill near Sweet Apple Acres. "Hi there!" Pinkie said with a huge smile, she always wants to meet new ponies, though this was obviously not a normal mare. "Oh, uh… hi" she smiled weakly, she had a light orange coat with a yellow and darker orange mane, and she wore a nice light blue shirt, and light blue eyes. She was quite pretty. "Hi there, my name's Sweetie Belle, this is Silver Spoon, Applebloom, and Pinkie Pie" Sweetie said. "Nice to meet you, my name is Jay, Jay Lightwell" she said. Her name was incredibly lovely, Sweetie Belle thought, and knew she was a rather interesting creature. "Say, would you like to hang out with us?" Sweetie said, hoping to see if she can lure her, but have a little fun and show her around at least. "I'd love to!" She said, making a better smile than earlier. "Great!" Pinkie cheered out. "I have an idea! Lets go to the Ponyville carnival!" She added. "Awesome!" The other four cheered, Jay felt content, making new friends, but not sure if she could bear telling them where she came from, afraid that they might think different of her.

Throughout the whole afternoon at the carnival, they were riding all the roller coasters, the games, even the arcade. After the carnival closed, they were all wearing party shirts, silly hats, crazy face makeup, and holding cotton candy and balloons. "That was soooooooooo fun!" Pinkie Cheered. "Yeah!" The others said in unison, it was the best time ever. Jay was so good at all the games, practically even better than Pinkie Pie, they won so many prizes. Jay couldn't help but blush at the compliments at how good she was. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys, we can hang out again, i'm here in ponyville for two more days" Jay said, and hugged the three ponies tightly, then walked off. "She is a really nice pony, it is too bad were gonna bake her" Applebloom said. "Yeah, but she has two days left, so we can hang out with her tomorrow then do what we do on her third day" Sweetie Belle said. "She isn't a normal pony though girls, didn't you guys notice she has no cutie marks? Or pupils in that matter? She is obviously under a transformation spell" she added. "Woah, really" the other three said in unison. "Yep, she is a different creature, but with the ability to speak and understand equestrian, so I doubt she's an animal like a bunny or bear or anything like that" Sweetie said. "Anyway, lets head off to sleep girls, then they left to their homes.

The next day, Sweetie Belle was about to leave the shop, when Rarity called for her. "Sweetie, you seem to be spending a lot of time with Pinkie lately, are you alright dear?" She asked. "Of course I am, why would you ask?" Sweetie said, starting to feel worried. "It's nothing Sweetie, it's just that I haven't seen you down at all that Scootaloo is gone, and you and Applebloom spend a lot of time together" Rarity said. "Oh its just the baking, we love baking and I know thats just what we can do for mine and Applebloom's cutie marks, I know it!" Sweetie replied.

Later that night, Sweetie Belle was just sitting in her bed, she couldn't sleep. That pony- no… That different species is very incredible, Jay Lightwell was very talented though she was under a transformation spell. Sweetie Belle couldn't wait to "play" with Jay on her final day in ponyville. She cocked up the perfect plan. Just early that morning, Sweetie Belle ate breakfast and placed a plate of pancakes on the counter for rarity, with a note "GONE TO PINKIE'S".

And left the boutique. Sweetie Belle first went to Sugarcube corner for Pinkie, then Silver Spoon's house, then Applebloom's. "Are we ready girls? Today is the day" Sweetie said, motioning to leave to find Jay, more than likely at the same scarecrow where they found her yesterday. To her surprise, Jay actually was at the scarecrow, eating some oats and watching the gorgeous sunrise. "Hey there Jay!" Sweetie called out, and the mare looked back to meet eyes with her. "Oh, hello there girls!" She said, standing up on her hooves and trotting towards them. "You girls ready to go? I found a perfect game today" she giggled. "We sure are!" Pinkie said in her usual cheering tone. "Great to hear! Anyway, I had this great game called Twirl,Drop,Dare, or TDD for short" Jay started. "The rules are simple, you get picked, you twirl for ten seconds, drop, then one of us will take turns giving you a dare" she said. "Would you like to go first Pinkie Pie?" She asked. "Okie Dokie Loki!" Pinkie replied, already starting to twirl at a fast speed. After ten seconds, Pinkie Pie dropped to the ground. "Alright, Applebloom, you can start the dare, then next will be Pinkie Pie, Silver Spoon,then Sweetie Belle, i'll go last" Jay said. "Alrighty then" Applebloom started. "Pinkie, I dare ya to juggle anything you can get your hooves on" she said. Pinkie however, had the perfect funny idea, she lifted Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Silver Spoon up, and started juggling them! Jay couldn't help but fall laughing, and the three fillies giggled as they were tossed into the air, being juggled by Pinkie. After a few moments, Pinkie put them down one by one and started giggling herself. "That was sooooo funny! Did you see your faces?" Pinkie finally broke down laughing. Next was Sweetie Belle she twirled as fast as she could for ten seconds, then falling to the ground, Pinkie Pie had a sweet loving dare. "Sweetie Belle I dare you to give Silver Spoon a hug and kiss" Pinkie sneered happily at her little friend. Sweetie Belle blushed, but went to Silver Spoon a big hug, then a small kiss on the lips, she had not much of a problem since Sweetie Belle was after all, in love with Silver Spoon, as she was back at her. Once again, Applebloom make a fake sick face and stuck out her tongue. They giggled.

Later in the afternoon, the group went all over ponyville, Pinkie threw a couple birthday parties, later they went to the bowling alley, Jay somehow getting a strike every single time, then finally, the group went to the spa. The five were enjoying mud baths while having decent conversations. "So how did you girls think of the day?" Jay said, spreading some mud across her hoof. "I think that was the best time i've ever had in my life!" Pinkie cheered, squirming around in the mud to get it all over her back and her hooves. "Yeah! That was Amazing Jay, how did you get so many strikes in that bowling game?" Sweetie said, staring at the large golden trophy they had won earlier. "Oh its nothing, my father just happened to teach me all about bowling when I was younger" Jay said. "Hey I got an idea, Sweetie Hand me one of those towels, and Pinkie, can you set up those bottles of shampoo into a row of bowling pins?" She asked. "Sure thing!" They both said together. Sweetie handed Jay a towel, which she rolled up into a hard and solid ball so it wouldn't break up, and Pinkie set up the shampoo like a row of bowling pins. Jay rolls the towel, and hits a perfect strike at the shampoo. Everypony started cheering, even the workers who happened to be watching. suddenly, a bright flash came out of nowhere from Jay, after the light went out, she had a cutie mark! "Woah jay! You got your cutie mark!" Pinkie said, waving out pom poms from seemingly out of nowhere. Jay's Cutie mark consisted of 3 bowling pins and a bowling ball, covered with a color a few shades darker than her fur.

Jay hugged her flank like a teddy bear, not wanting to let go now that she found her special talent. After a few hours in the spa, the gang left the spa heading for Sweet Apple Acres, as if they were taking Applebloom home. "That was a great day girls, I hope we can meet again in the future" Jay said. The gang was up to the old orchard where the secret hideout was. "We're sorry that it wont last forever" Sweetie Belle said. "What do you mean Sweetie Bel-" *BAM* Silver Spoon hit a rock she found in the back of Jay's head, a little blood streaming down the back of her neck.

Jay Lightwell awakens in a dark, misty and cold room, the air was wet and freezing, and she found herself lying at an angle. She tried to move, but it was useless as she found her hooves were tied up with hard leather straps. "Where am I, Sweetie Belle are you there?" She said. And just on que, Sweetie Belle Appears with the group that follows her. "Hey there Jay, are you feeling alright?" Sweetie said, with a menacing smile on her face, a smile so scary, it made your blood turn to ice. "Whats going on Sweetie Belle? Why am I tied up on this chair?" You know i'm a baker right Jay? And how I make Pancakes?"Sweetie asked. "Y-yes, why are you asking that?" Jay said, starting uneasy and trembling a little, This was not the Sweetie Belle she knew two days ago, what was going on? "Well, you see, all my pancakes are the best in the world, but I need a special ingredient to do so, and I need you to help make that ingredient" Sweetie said.

"What special ingredient...wait...You dont mean me do you?!" Jay said, this time trembling harder, she knew what was happening, in her world, there was a fanfiction called "Cupcakes" that she read, hearing all this made her realize that she was going to be murdered, and baked into Pancakes. "Well, you sure caught on quickly didn't you? I know you arent from this world Jay, so where are you from?" Sweetie asked. Upon hearing this, Jay was actually afraid now, Sweetie Belle actually figured out she isn't really a pony, and now her cover was blown. "I-i am a human, in my world we arent the same as ponies" she said. "I thought so" Sweetie said, she knew what a human was, but has never seen one, however, that didn't get in the way of what she's doing, she had a job to do. "Too bad you gotta lose your cutie mark already Jay, at least you had the afternoon enjoying your special talent" She said, picking up her scalpel, placing the pointed tip on Jay's flank, where her new cutie mark was. "NO!" She shouted knowing that she was already going to lose her brand new cutie mark, just like Rainbow Dash had at the beginning of the story.

The scalpel traced a neat circle around her marks, the burning sensation already taking place, and with a skinning knife, her cutie marks were removed. At that instant, Jay was already sobbing, she was going to live through everything she read in that story. Applebloom was in the corning putting something together, after a few minutes, Applebloom walked up to jay, holding a few shuriken, but this was made entirely out of razor blades, she backed up, took her aim, and started throwing them. Seven of the ten shurikens hit Jay, the first three piercing into her gut, and three of her hooves were hit. Blood was dripping off Jay's body, and she started fading. "You aint going out on us yet" Applebloom said, already popping an adrenaline shot into her hoof. Jay's eye's blasted open, she knows this part gets worse. Pinkie came over next holding a pair of scissors. "Hey Jay, you can hear me right?" She asked, with a sarcastic loving smile. Jay only stared at Pinkie, she did not want to answer that question, because this time, she had no idea what was going to happen. Pinkie didn't get a response, so she went ahead and placed the scissors on Jay's left ear, and slowly started cutting away at it. Jay winced as the searing pain in her ear as it slowly tore away from her head. Pinkie Pie was three quarters through cutting the ear off, when she said "Hey Jay, Think fast!" She said, and pulled the ear right off, tearing half of the flesh from Jay's face, leaving a hole in her left cheek, being able to see the teeth and part of her skull. Jay screamed in pure pain, her shrieks could have been heard for miles if it weren't for the sound proof material in the entire cave. Jay could feel the burning sensation in her face, and her ear, the cold air smacked against it only worsening the pain. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" She started shrieking again. "She's so loud!" Silver Spoon said over the screaming Jay. "I'll deal with that" Sweetie Belle said, and grabbed her sewing kit. Sweetie Belle pushed the sewing needle through jay's lips, the thread going through the holes created. After a short minute, Jay's mouth was sewn shut with the exception of a few large holes so she didn't choke if she happened to vomit. Jay came down to silent crying.

Jay finally started to fade again, but Sweetie Belle was prepared with a final adrenaline shot. "Theres one more thing i'm gonna do before we end this" Sweetie said, grabbing her scalpel. Sweetie Belle walks over to Jay, and carefully places the tip of the scalpel on her right eye, she cut off the optical nerve and quickly grabbed a jar with a special preserving liquid that she found, and placed the eyeball inside and sealed the jar. "You are still a different creature and i want to study your eye here, dont worry, they're in good hooves" She said with a wink. Finally, Sweetie uses the scalpel again, cutting the traditional surgical cutting of one vertical line and two horizontal lines on her chest, and open the flaps of flesh. To her surprise, there was an odd glowing sac just below Jay's left Kidney, she decided to cut it out and place it in one of the other preserving jars. "You are quite the unusual visitor if I say so myself" Sweetie teased, though she still liked Jay, she was definitely going to be a very delicious pancake. Sweetie Belle started pulling out organs, one by one, leaving the heart for last. "You know Jay, I always seemed to like you as a friend, you may be a different species under a transformation spell, but you are pretty awesome, I think i'll make a doll out of you to keep your memory" Sweetie said. "Also, how did you know what was going to happen in the first place? It's like you knew what's happened here from the beginning" she asked. Jay looked wearily at Sweetie Belle, and brought all of her energy to say "In..my world…. You are not real like you are here..you were a made-up cartoon..and stories were written, starting with Pinkies "cupcakes"" She said weakly. That explanation took all of her energy, she wanted Sweetie to just end it. Sweetie Belle was amazed at this information, a whole different world where they existed in something that was meant to be made-up with stories that actually exist in her own word as well. "Well then, that's a lot to hear, but I think it's time we end this" Sweetie said, placing her hoof gently on Jay's heart. Pinkie Pie, Applebloom, and Silver Spoon together put their hooves on the heart with Sweetie Belle. "Together as friends" they said all together. Sweetie Smiled, and gently, pulled the heart out from Jay's Chest cavity. Jay's vision swam at its maximum capacity. Her vision lasted just long enough to see the group hugging, then she was gone.

After all the blood had been cleaned up, Sweetie Belle Skinned Jay's body, and cutting off her hair. Most of the meat already went to Pinkie Pie for her baking, and she kept the rest for later, right now, she had a friend to make. After hours of sewing all of the skinned hide from Jay's corpse, she had successfully made a doll that merely looked exactly like Jay herself, she gave it a huge hug, and then sewn in the eyeball she kept, along with the glowing sac, and heart of jay. Now the doll would always be "alive" when sweetie was working without the team. She went home later that night, Rarity was waiting at the door for Sweetie Belle. "There you are Sweetie Belle, where have you been?" She said. "I was with Pinkie and my friends at the bowling place near town square" Sweetie said, turning her head down hoping not to worry Rarity. She stared blankly at Sweetie Belle. "Well, anyway, come follow me, there's someone I want you to see" Rarity said. Sweetie Belle nodded and followed Rarity into the kitchen, There was a royal guard sitting at the table.


End file.
